The present invention generally relates to product design, and more particularly, to a method and system for enabling design of products having a visual effect.
Colored plastics having a visual effect have recently gained widespread use by manufacturers in producing various products. For example, additives such as small reflective flakes of metal or glass are added to plastics to create a speckled appearance, and additives such as small threads or mineral particles are added to plastics to create a stone-like appearance. In addition, additives such as small particles which are mismatched in refractive index with respect to the base plastic resin result in the plastic being translucent wherein objects cannot be clearly seen through the plastic. A large number of plastics having different visual effects can be produced by combining such additives in various concentrations.
Currently, customers can choose from a limited number of manufacturer developed colored plastics having visual effects. If a customer desires a colored plastic having a customized visual effect, it then becomes a trial and error approach of trying different concentrations and combinations of a base material, coloring ingredients, and additives until the desired colored plastic having the visual effect is achieved. Often, the customer must travel to the plastic manufacturer or a color development laboratory to work with lab technicians to develop the colored plastic having the visual effect. This trial and error design approach is time consuming and costly.
There is a need for a more efficient way for enabling customers to design products having a visual effect such as a colored plastic having a visual effect.